Dreaming
by Himawari Mii
Summary: Dreams are quite terrifying things sometimes, aren't they? But thank Arceus that they're just dreams. Franticshipping.


**Enjoy the writing.**

**Disclaimer: Mii-chan does not own ANYTHING. I'd be worried if you didn't already realize that.**

* * *

Before him, within an arms length; she's just standing there. Her eyes, in which the waves are always crashing, are filled with tears. He can't reach out to comfort her, though. He can only stand there in painful silence - she doesn't emit any sound - completely unable to stop it. He can't avert his gaze, he can't pull her into his embrace, he can't hear her. _He can't touch her._

The instant later, she turns on her heel, speeding off in the opposite direction, and he can finally heave a breath, but it's not one of relief.

He realizes it's raining; heavy droplets falling to the ground, their pitter patter is all that can be heard in this world. They're chilling him to the bone while they're at it. Endless rows of hortensias are lining the road, their petals covering the ground like a blanket of pastel colours, as if showing him the way. Clenching his fist, he starts running.

Passing by, the brunette with similar eyes, but completely different. Blue's hopping from puddle to puddle, looking upwards, continuing. A forest green umbrella is lying in a ditch, probably dropped by her. She doesn't notice him - too busy with her own enjoyment - and he doesn't bother greeting, instead running past her. All she notices is a breeze blowing past her.

* * *

The world suddenly stopped moving.

He's facing emerald eyes, staring blankly at him, _through him_. The intense gaze becomes unnerving, and he decides to look around.

He's in a room; pristine, completely stripped off of everything. The rain is long gone, its pitter-patter is replaced by the ticking of a clock, resting in the lap of Green.

_The sky is stormy, the trees are withered, the flowers are decaying away. This corrupted land will fade to the bottom of darkness._

The scenery changes.

He is standing in the middle of a vast vineyard. Here, the greenery seems never-ending. But this sight is soon replaced by a horrifying scene; the trees withered, the world is grey. The rain has returned, accompanied by great sorrow. The earth no longer has any tears to share. Only the echoes of her lamentations are left, sounding throughout the dead lands.

_Why can't mankind cut the evil chain of conflicts?_

The golden faery asks him. But he cannot see her; she disappeared too long ago.

_Who shall I, being so powerless, hate?_

Even if he could, he probably wouldn't be able to answer. Instead, she turns toward the mountains outlining the horizon, without shedding a single tear, she fades into the mists of time, lost forever.

* * *

The world flashes before his eyes in a blur.

Crystal clear eyes meet his crimson, they're the colour of a clear morning sky, but they're not the sea.

In another scene; the maroon ball is hit and speeds off towards the navy one. The collision results in a loud clack reverberating throughout the hall. Tawny eyes twinkle in the dim light, a toothy smile is dividing his face into two, and one can't help but smile with him.

Now he's floating in midair, beneath him are snow-covered mountain tops, hidden in the clouds. Dawn is coming. The sun is rising, stretching out its golden locks, steadying itself on the horizon, and the man with crimson eyes similar to his greets it with open arms.

* * *

_The girl ran out with bare feet. Stone pavement shining blue under the moonlight. _

He had found her. She was running, but she was closer than before. The satisfaction of knowing that overwhelmed him. But when he tried to call for her, no sound came out. Despite that, she turned around, her deep blue eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment. The next, though, he's drowning in a bottomless sea.

It's suffocating; his lungs feels like they're going to burst, but there's no saving him now. Ruby inhales, only to be rewarded with immense pain. His lungs feel like they're being wrung out, and everything turns black.

* * *

He is awakened by someone stroking his hair in a relaxing way, and his furrowed brows come uncreased.

Of course, he knows it's her immediately. Despite that, though, he lifts an arm, slowly, tentatively, to touch her face. Without opening his eyes, Ruby wraps his arms around her and pulls her down with him. She squirms, surprised by the unexpected motion, but he doesn't let go. She's there, she's real, and she's not going anywhere.

"Ruby? What are-"

"Sapph, Sapphire, Sapphire..." he repeats her name over and over into her ear in a low whisper, sending shivers down her spine every time. He can feel her muscles tense, before slowly, reluctantly relaxing.

"... What?" she manages back.

The warmth of her body pressed against his own feels comforting and _right, safe. _The smell of berries, sunshine and Pokémon feels so strangely familiar, and he nuzzles into her unruly hair, breathing in deeply.

"Don't leave me."

She tenses again. Still resisting, Sapphire puts a hand on his chest in a feeble attempt at breaking away. He doesn't even budge. After a while, she gives up and lies down again, head resting on his surprisingly large chest, and closes her eyes.

She decides to relax, breathing in unison with the man beneath her. She had to admit, it _did_ feel right. Awfully so.

"Okay."

* * *

**What did I just write? XD Oh well, people of the Internet, continue your journey through the vast realms of zeros and ones****.**


End file.
